Eriko! not again!
by Iijuin
Summary: A sequel to my 1st fan fiction...[SeixYouko]


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marimite character but if I did…that would be cool**

**My 3rd fan fiction…a sequel to my 1st**

**Enjoy…all readers**

**Apologies…if mistakes are made**

**Thank You…for spending the time in reading this**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The teacher entered the room which made me really nervous…"_I'm not ready to take the darn exam"…_He started writing something on the blackboard. I sat there, heart beating faster and faster, "_I guess Youko's not the only one that can make me nervous" _I said to myself still feeling anxious about the written exam…I sat there, my eyes closed praying to Maria-sama to save me…

"YEAHHH!!!! Alright!!!!!!" Everybody suddenly shouted…

I opened my eyes and was looking at my classmates jumping around, shouting…and then I saw the teacher leaving the room. I turned to the blackboard and read what was written.

"Examination postponed" was written on the blackboard…_"Thank You, Maria-sama" _I muttered to myself still motionless, staring at the blackboard smiling with my eyes wide open.

"Hey Sei! Visitor!" one of my classmates called for me. I stood up to see who it was, a very big smile still plastered on my super cute face.

"Visitor?" I walked towards the classroom door and one of my classmates stopped me and whispered something in my ears, after that, I neared the door and my smile was beginning to disappear and my lips commencing to form into a deadly frown.

"Hi Sei!! Why do you look like that??" Eriko seemingly confused asked me. "You're classmates are rejoicing because of the cancellation, aren't you happy?" she added.

I just stood in front of her, still frowning.

"Oh, I see…seeing me made you mad? Oh come on Sei, I already said I was sorry about the other night, remember? I didn't know you have an exam" She defended herself.

"Right, whatever Eriko" I replied looking uninterested.

"Hey come on, don't blame me…I think you should blame Youko" she said with a full-size smirk appearing in her face.

"What???" My heart started pumping in an increasing rate again.

"I know you were at her house last night" My blood pressure rising…

"So??" My adrenaline rushing…

"Oh nothing really…" She said nothing but I know she's starting to be on to something. "I'll go back to my room then" _"Whew…" _blood pressure and adrenaline stabilizing…

"I'll escort you, okay" I told her. "Thanks, Sei, this would mean were okay, right?" she questioned.

"We're always okay, Eriko" I said grinning letting her know I'm cool with her.

Both of us didn't mind other students staring at us as we walked through the corridors in the direction of the Chrysanthemum group classroom…they are not used to seeing both Rosa Foetida and Rosa Gigantea walking side by side in these halls since we both are busy with other things and usually we both are seen together only in the Rose Mansion.

"Eriko?" I just had to ask why she came into my room.

"What is it?" she turned to me stopping in front of her classroom.

"Why did you come to my classroom in the first place?" I asked appearing confused.

"Oh, right! Thanks for tucking me into bed, Sei" she said coming closer to me and placing a kiss on my right cheek.

That was totally unexpected...of course if it were any other girl, it would be no big deal, but this time…it was Eriko, Rosa Foetida…she's not actually included in my usual daily flirt routine.

"What was that about?" I asked her putting my hand on my right cheek.

"A thank you gift, Sei, see you later then" she entered her room, sat in her chair, rested her head on her palm and closed her eyes…_"I guess my classmate is correct, there are many cute girls here in the Chrysanthemum class after all…including Eriko" _I thought to myself, grinning while skimming the room for really cute girls.

"So, who's your next victim?" A very stern voice came from my back. _I know that voice by heart._

"Youko??" I turned to her…"Next Victim?" I asked. _She's been reading my mind again_.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Satou Sei" she quickly replied with a very scary look on her face. All I could do was smile at her, I never figured her to be a possessive kind of person…it really made me glad to know that Rosa Chinensis gets jealous like any normal human being does…and with that, she entered her room, the Camellia group classroom, quickly enough to stop me from following and talking to her…it is stated in the school handbook that trespassing in other classroom are not allowed and students who failed to follow that rule are sanctioned with a very heavy punishment.

"_I wonder why she's so mad…It's not like I'm going to replace her or anything"_

I returned to my room, waiting patiently for the dismissal time thinking of something to give Youko as some kind of a peace offering or something, and then it came to me, _"Cookies…"_ I headed to the third floor/2nd year/Chrysanthemum class and asked Rei for help…

"Cookies?" she asked me.

"Yeah!" I answered half-dragging her to the Home Economics room. Rei being Rei didn't asked who it was meant for making it easier for me to approach and ask for her help.

So we started making little gingerbread cookies…and it's not like the usual gingerbread cookies, it was a cookie made to resemble me! It was really hard at first try, it's not easy to make it taste good and resemble me but I have patience…lots of it and besides, I have plenty of time since the exam being cancelled and all. After finishing it, I thanked Rei and headed for the Rose Mansion to wait for Youko.

I arrived at the Rose Mansion seeing only Sachiko, Shimako, Yumi and Yoshino there so I sat down and set down the cookies on the table. _"Where is she?" _I muttered watching Yumi and Yoshino doing there homework.

"Oh boy, I'm getting really hungry…" Eriko said as she came in to the council meeting room followed by Rei…

"Sachiko, Rosa Chinensis told me that she is not going attend the meeting today due to an important matter, she told me to call her as soon as you get home" Rei informed Sachiko.

"WHAT?!?!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. Everybody turned to me startled by my sudden outbursts.

I ran outside really quick hoping to catch her before she leaves the school…I didn't really care if I was violating the school rules regarding me running like I'm on the track team inside the building halls. And then I saw her walking on the path through the Ginkgo trees…

"Youko! Huff…huff…Wait! Huff" I managed to catch her but failing to catch my own breath.

"Sei?" She asked, shocked at the sight of me.

"Youko, why were you mad this morning?" I managed to say…the wind blowing…the leaves falling and Youko's hair swaying with the wind…her eyes only focused on me…but…

"What?" I said tilting my head up while droplets of rain fell into my face, the sky darkening and a few seconds later, it started raining really hard…Youko quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me, we started running and we stopped when we came across these small, covered garden-like place…I hated this place…it reminds me of the moment I shared with Shiori…_"Dejavu?" _I asked myself. Youko, still speechless, let go of my hand but the moment she tried to move away from me, I caught her wrist and pulled her towards me…letting go of my thoughts of Shiori…

"Sei?" She asked me her face rested against my shoulders.

"Youko, why were you mad this morning?" I managed to repeat my question.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just jealous…that's all" she replied her head still resting on my shoulders trying to hide her face.

"I'm sorry Youko, about this morning" I held her chin and tilted her head so that her eyes could meet my sincere gaze. _She's blushing. _"I didn't mean to stare at other girls…it's not like I'm going to replace you or anything, Youko, you know that I'm deeply in love with you. I will always stay loyal to you and will never do anything to hurt you." I said, looking straight in her eyes. My hands firmly placed on her waist holding her.

"I know, Sei" She gave me a peck on the lips…"How did it feel being kissed by Eriko?" she added.

"Eriko??" I blurted out. "You saw that?"

"Yes, Eriko's room is just next door to mine…I saw you both walked passed my room so I went out to greet the two of you, the next thing I know, she kissed you." She narrated to me. _So that's why she was so mad at me and didn't talk to me_.

"Jealous?" I asked with a grin forming in my lips. "Don't worry; I have just the thing to make all that jealousy go away" I said remembering that I left the cookies in the Rose Mansion.

"Thing?" Youko asked smiling, tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, but I kind of left it in the Mansion" I said starting to get depressed.

"Well then, let's go and get it then." she said which made me smile again right that instant.

I stared at Eriko; my eyes wide opened…the box of cookies in front of her…a cookie in her hand and pieces of cookie crumbs in her mouth…"

"Hey Yumi! Want another one?" Eriko asked Yumi raising the box practically in front of me and towards Yumi…

"Oh Sei! Youko! Want one? I saw it in the table there." Eriko exclaimed while devouring my sweat and blood for Youko. "Good thing it was there, I was really getting hungry…Thanks for bringing it here Sei…it's really cute, little Sei-cookies" Eriko uttered in between laughs…

"_ERIKO!!!!!" _I was about to yell so loud but Youko managed to pull me just in time…

She kissed me again on the lips and hugged me tightly…

"Thank you so much Sei" she whispered into my ears still holding me…

Everybody just stared at us, Yumi and Yoshino both have their mouths open, Rei and Sachiko both stood up due to the surprise while Shimako just smiled at us and Eriko smirking still holding to a cookie…

"Shall we start the meeting then?" Youko let go of me, walked towards the head of the table, sat on the chair and skimmed the papers to be discussed that afternoon wearing that mischievous smile of hers. "I changed my mind, I'll be joining your meeting for today" she announced.

Everybody turned to me but all I could do was shrug…"Hey, don't look at me…she kissed me…ask her about it…okay" I said to everyone.

"_I am definitely in love with this woman!!"_


End file.
